The present invention relates to a color control simulator for a picture reproducing machine such as a color scanner and a color facsimile, and more particularly relates to a color control simulator for determining color control conditions for reproducing a color reproduction picture by using the picture reproducing machine when color separation printing plates or films are prepared.
In a conventional method, when a color picture image is reproduced or printed by using color separation printing plates or films, the color separation picture signals for preparing the color separation printing plates or films, which are obtained by scanning an original picture by means of a pickup head, are usually color-controlled such as a density range correction, a color correction and a gradation correction, in order to reproduce faithful colors on a reproduction printed or to obtain a printing of the desired colors. The amounts of the color controls are determined in expectation of a proper color reproduction picture as the printing.
However, in a conventional method, the amounts of the color controls are set up according to experiences and knowledge of an operator. Hence the color finish of the reproduction picture is often varied depending on skillfullness and preferences of operators. Accordingly, in practice, it is difficult to decide the amounts of the color controls of the picture reproducing machine objectively.
Recently, in order to reduce the adjusting points of the operator as far as possible, an additional operational circuit has been added which is either the same type as the color scanner, or the operational circuit used by the color scanner, and a photographing apparatus such as a television camera has been connected to the operational circuit. The original picture is photographed by scanning the original with the television camera to obtain color separation picture signals. The obtained color separation picture signals are then processed in the operational circuit to obtain color separation reproduction signals. Then, the color separation reproduction signals are converted into fluorescent substance luminance signals for a display means such as a television monitor so as to reproduce a color picture image thereon. Thus, while the operator observes the color reproduction picture on the television monitor, he can determine the color control conditions for reproducing a color reproduction picture, which are to be set up to the color scanner when the color separation printing plates or films are prepared.
However, this kind of simulating means requires the additional operational circuit for the color scanner, in other words, substantially requires almost one more color scanner of a large size and of high cost.